Bottle carriers of the elongated, tubular, topgripping type for use in conjunction with compression caps or with screw on caps are particularly well adapted for engaging the lower edges of such caps. An example of such a top gripping carrier is that disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,281, owned by the assignee of this invention.